Serendipity
by Lifeguard
Summary: A post finale story. Booth and Brennan figure out what to do, but it will take an act of serendipity to convince Brennan that they didn't make a mistake. Light and fluffy B&B story.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Title: Serendipity

Author: Lifeguard

Rating: T for language and sexual content.

****

Spoilers: "Stargazer in a Puddle," any other episode with good B&B moments in it.

****

Summary: Post-finale, What do we do now(?) story. Booth and Brennan figure out what to do, problem is, it brings about unexpected consequences.

****

Author's Note: So my last two stories with a pregnant Brennan were angst ridden and slightly fluffy. I wanted to look at the lighter side of things with this fic and also write my own take on the "what do we do now" scenario, which ended up being something The Powers That Be would probably never write for season three. So enjoy. **Don't forget, Bones comes back on September 19th!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The double doors to the Jeffersonian slid open and Temperance Brennan walked in, making her way to the platform, a determined look on her face. As she climbed the stairs, Angela looked up from the skeleton her and the squints were discussing.

"Sweetie!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Zack looked up in confusion then added, "Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

Brennan glared at them all, "No, I am sick of resting. I am here to work."

Angela's eyes dropped down to the anthropologist's abdomen as she thought up the best thing to say, "Sweetie, I don't think you're in any condition to be on your feet all day."

"You look like you're about to pop, and by the way, wasn't that supposed to happen a week ago?" Cam said, less eloquently, while raising an eyebrow at her.

Brennan rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath, "I am well aware that I am nine months pregnant, and that I am more than a week over due. But I am absolutely sick and tired of sitting at home waiting for this baby to come. I've done all my work I brought home, worked to the point of writer's block on my novel and watched enough television to realize why I didn't have one to begin with. So, no. I am not going home to rest. I am going to work!"

Hodgins gulped before asking the question that was on everyone's minds, "Does Booth know you're here?"

She glowered back at him, "No he doesn't. And if any of you," she jabbed a swollen finger at the squints, "so much as call him, it will be your bones on this table."

Cam glanced around at her staff and catching Angela's eye, she mouthed, "Hormones."

Brennan kept on ranting, "I just want to work, do something productive. If this baby is going to take it's time, I am done playing by it's game. I am not going to sit around and wait for it to be ready, I am going to go on with my life. It's going to have to learn to work around my schedule! Now would someone please tell me about this-"

Suddenly there was the distinct noise of liquid hitting the floor, and the anthropologist was cut off mid-sentence and left with her mouth hanging open. Everyone stared as she looked down and realized her water had broken.

"Finally!" she yelled as Angela rushed over to her side.

"Now can we call Booth?" Cam asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say the least, Brennan's pregnancy had not been an easy one. In fact, she would claim it had been a mistake from the start, even though she wouldn't admit to Booth (who had tried to convince her otherwise) that she secretly liked the idea of having his baby.

Both would agree on one fact though, the whole miraculous event (a term coined by Angela) was not planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Nine Months and One Week Earlier…

"What do we do now?" Brennan asked Booth, her eyes full of confusion.

Booth stood dumbfounded at the alter, looking at the doors the bride and groom just exited, and then back at the maid of honour, "Um…" he stalled, trying to come up with a plan.

The crowd and minister stared back at them, while Zack pulled nervously at the collar of his suit, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. Cam came up behind Brennan, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" she asked the anthropologist.

"Well there obviously isn't going to be any wedding today, but really, what do we do now?" she repeated, again, staring at Booth.

He threw up his hands in defence, "What? Suddenly I'm the one who has to fix this problem? I believe you are the maid of honour, doesn't that duty belong to you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You're the best man, we get to share it."

The look of cockiness from his previous comment dropped from his face, "Oh, right."

"Excuse me," the minister cut in, her eyes shifting from Booth's to Brennan's, "Unless you two want my services, then I suggest you all head to the reception and have fun. It's paid for either way, so I think you should take full advantage of it."

"Right, that sounds like a plan," Booth agreed, "But we won't be needing your services thanks."  
Brennan shook her head, "No, we're not a couple."

The minister gave her a look, "Whatever you say dear."

Booth took her arm, "Alright Bones, lets get out of here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reception turned out to be a better party than either had expected. The guests seemed happy to enjoy the meal and dance with or without a bride and groom.

Booth and Brennan sat at the head table watching the couples on the dance floor. She swirled the dwindling contents of her wine glass and he caught her eye, wiggling his eyebrows, "More wine Bones?"

She nodded and he filled her glass. Suddenly, Brennan's cell phone rang from within her purse and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Sweetie! How's the party?"

"Angela! Where are you? What happened today?"

Booth's ears perked up at the mention of the bride's name, "Ask her what happened," he hissed at Bones.

She waved him off as she listened to Angela, "We couldn't get married due to some legal issues, so we took our honeymoon early. We're in Bermuda right now."

"What legal issues?"

Booth shot a question mark look at Brennan, who narrowed her eyes back at him.

"Remember that guy I told you about, the whole jumping over the broomstick thing. Well turns out it was kind of legally binding. But anyways, Jack and I will get through this. I just wanted to call and tell you that our bridal suite is still paid for and that I think you and that hunky piece of FBI candy should take advantage of it tonight."

"What?!"

"What? What did she say?" Booth pestered Bones.

"Angela, no, we can't do that."

"Can't do what Bones?" She shot him a look.

"Oh come on Brenn, live a little. Go have some fun tonight with Booth, you know you want to."

Brennan caught Booth's questioning gaze and seemed to consider the offer before shaking her head no again, "Ange, you know that isn't going to happen."

"Fine, but it's there if you change your mind. How's the reception going?"  
"Pretty well actually."  
"Have you danced with Booth yet?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh come on! At least go dance with the man. Don't tell me you're just sitting there drinking, starring at each other."  
Brennan didn't dignify that with a response.

"Just do it Brenn. I promise you won't regret it. Listen, I've got to go, but I'll see you in ten days, with presents!"

Before Brennan could get another word in the artist had hung up, leaving the anthropologist with a curious FBI agent starring at her.

"What did she say?" he questioned her.

"That they're on their honeymoon and to have fun tonight."

"That's all? Why'd they run out today?"

"Legal issues, they can't get married yet."

"Oh."

Brennan sipped at her wine and Booth followed suit. She starred out at the couples on the dance floor and then back at her partner.

"You want to dance Bones?" he said, surprising her.

She looked perplexed, "You know, move your feet to the music with another person," he jokingly explained to her.

She smiled a little and thought that one dance couldn't hurt, "Okay," she nodded.

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor, where he wrapped one arm around her waist while still holding her other hand. They swayed gently to the music for a few minutes before she looked up into his eyes.

"Booth, thanks again for what you told me today," she whispered, remembering their hug at the alter after his revelation about her father.

"I just thought you should know Bones. You know, your father is not a bad guy. He did the right thing."

"I know."

She laid her head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart. Booth gazed down at her, basking in the feeling of having her in his arms. As the song ended, she reluctantly pulled herself away from him.

"That was nice," she smiled.

He nodded and gestured back towards their table and their waiting drinks.

The reception slowly died down and people gradually filtered out.

"…anthropologically speaking-" Brennan was trying to explain.

"Oh would you stop analyzing stuff," Booth replied.

"I was saying…um, great! Now you've made me loose my place Booth."

He chuckled, "Probably not a bad thing."

She swiped at his arm. He faked a hurt look before letting his eyes sweep across the nearly empty hall.

"Guess we should be heading out too. Come on Bones, I'll get us a cab."

She let him help her up, and lead her by the small of the back to the front doors, where he called for a taxi.

As they waited he gazed at his partner, unbeknownst to her because of her tipsiness. Hodgins' voice entered his head, repeating the duties of the best man, something that had been running through his mind as he had spent the evening with her. Maybe it was the alcohol he had consumed, but he was actually thinking of attempting said duty. He went through his odds again in his mind. They were stacked fifty-fifty against each other: half said she would kick his ass, the other said she'd kiss back. Figuring that she was slightly intoxicated, he thought that maybe the odds would be skewed in the kiss back favour. But that also brought about thoughts of whether or not he would be taking advantage of her in this state. He shook his head thinking no, she wasn't that drunk, neither was he. They'd had enough to loosen up, but not enough to block out memories. His head reeled again with possibilities. He wanted to kiss her, and if he rationalized his best man duties, then it was the perfect time to try it out. If she rejected him (and he hoped not), then he could just chalk it up to the alcohol and what Hodgins had asked him to do. He took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to speak.

"Bones," she looked up at him and smiled, "Um, I had a great time tonight," he said, then mentally smacked himself, _that wasn't clichéd at all,_ he thought.

"Me too Booth," she answered, not noticing the cliché.

He breathed a sigh of relief over her lack of colloquial knowledge, "You know, we may not have gotten to fulfill our best man and maid of honour duties, but there is one thing you could help me get done."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And what would that be?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well Hodgins told me that there's this tradition where the best man has to do something to the maid of honour…"

"Get her drunk?" she giggled a little.

"No," he said, catching her gaze, "This."

Booth tilted her chin up, then cupped her face as he captured her lips with his. When she didn't push or pull away he deepened the kiss, doing exactly what he was told to do by the groom.

When they broke apart she starred at him and he wondered if he had over-stepped his boundaries. Just when he was about to apologize, her lips were on his again, with even more urgency than before.

This time, it was the beeping of the cab's horn that brought them up for air. Booth opened the door and she crawled into the taxi, followed by him.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

Booth was about to give Brennan's address when she gave a hotel address instead.

"Bones, what was that?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing."

"That, what we did, was…amazing," he gave her his charm smile.

She blushed, "Yeah, it was."

"So what's with the hotel?"

"If you don't want to come, that's fine, I'll stay there. But there's a bridal suite that's been paid for, and Angela said to have some fun tonight."

His jaw dropped at her suggestion.

"I guess you're coming then."

In her mind alarms were going off that this whole bridal suite with Booth thing was not a good idea. But for once she ignored them. Maybe it was the alcohol, but more than likely it was his kiss, but she felt the overwhelming urge to give into desire and be spontaneous for once in her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she slowly woke up her head began to pound. She groaned slightly and tried to roll over, but something was preventing her from doing so. Something that felt like an arm around her waist. She forced herself to open her eyes into slits, and then promptly closed them again as the light hurt. She counted to ten, and then attempted to see again. When she did open her eyes, she was not in her own bed, nor in her own room. It took some effort, but she rolled her throbbing head to the side to try and see what was holding her waist in place, and when she did, she gasped.

Booth lay spooning her, his strong arm enclosing her body. Her very naked body, against his equally naked one.

She counted to ten again, taking deep breaths.

Brennan took in her surroundings: a hotel room, a big one. She could see her dress lying on the floor, and Booth's pants. There was also an empty bottle of wine on the table, with two equally empty glasses.

It hit her why her head hurt. She was hung over. And the series of events from the night before flooded her mind.

She remembered that in the elevator he had kissed her again, and again in the doorway to the room. They had popped the bottle of wine, prompting them to start tearing at each other's clothes. She remembered him pinning her up against the wall as he explored her body, and she saw how the items in the hotel room were scattered from the various places they had…

She threw her head back into the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. Then he moved behind her.

It took Booth all of about three seconds before he pulled away from her, and she starred at him.

"Bones?" he asked, his voice horse, rubbing his eyes.

"Did we do what I think we did last night, right?" she said.

He took in the state of the room and her naked form wrapped in the bed sheet, "I think it's pretty obvious."

"What do you remember?"

He thought for a moment and then a huge smile spread across his face. She smacked his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Because you're enjoying this."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy last night? Cause if I remember correctly, you did."

"Well you started it, you kissed me."

"Very mature Bones, but I believe you're the one who brought us here."

"And you opened the bottle of wine."  
"You didn't have to drink it."

She sighed in frustration.

"Admit it Bones. We had fun last night," he gave her his charm smile.

She closed her eyes letting the memories of the previous night in, and she smiled too, "Maybe we did, but what do we do now?"

"I guess we'll have to figure that out. What do you want to do?"  
"I asked you first," she snapped back.

"Someone's a little hung over."

"Booth, I'm being serious. We slept together, so now what? What if this makes things between us weird?"

He reached out and stroked the side of her cheek, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away, "Temperance," he said, using her first name for emphasis, "It will only be weird if we let it get weird. Why don't we just take this one day at a time. We'll figure out where we're going."

She nodded, "Okay, one day at a time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The partners didn't let what happened make things weird between them, in fact, Booth was surprised that Brennan seemed to be letting him closer to her heart now. They began to share more intimate moments, and every so often, they would steal away to steal a kiss.

They were true to their word and took it one day at a time.

Three weeks later, Brennan came into work and approached the platform, where Zack was already examining a skeleton. The grad student looked up, took in his teacher's haggard appearance and checked his watch. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know I am late Zack, just tell me what you've found so far."

"Are you okay Dr. Brennan? You look pale."

"I'm not feeling very well today."

"Shouldn't you be at home resting then?"  
"I'm not feeling bad enough to sit at home. I'd rather be working."

"Alright then. Our victim is male, in his mid-thirties and he was found in a swamp by some ecologists."

Hodgins wandered up to the two holding a jar, "I've got bug samples, and these babies," he displayed some leeches proudly.

Brennan took one look at the leeches and threw her hand over her mouth. She then ran from the platform.

"What?" Hodgins asked out loud, looking mildly offended.

Exhausted, Brennan let herself rest against the side of the bathroom stall, wiping her face with toilet paper. She had never felt so sick, so fast before in her life. She closed her eyes, trying to think if she had eaten anything to upset her stomach. Surely the sight of leeches shouldn't have set her off.

"Sweetie? Are you in here?" Angela called out as she walked into the ladies room.

"I'm in here," Brennan answered, sticking her hand under the door of the stall.

"Are you alright? Hodgins said you looked like you were going to throw up."  
"I did."

"Are you alright?"

Brennan stood up and opened the door, "I'm feeling better now."

Angela went over to her friend to feel her forehead, "You don't feel feverish. Maybe you should go home and rest anyways."

"I feel fine now Angela."  
"What if you have the stomach flu? Or did you eat something that was bad?"

"If I had the flu I would be feeling much worse, and no, I haven't eaten anything bad lately."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" the artist smiled coyly.

Brennan stopped in her tracks, and the colour drained from her face. She mentally went through her last cycle.

"Brenn, I was joking, really."

"Pregnant?" the anthropologist repeated. She thought back to the night she had slept with Booth. It had been exactly three weeks ago.

"Sweetie?"  
"I think I'm going to be sick again-" Brennan rushed back into the stall, realization dawning on her.

When she was done, Angela rubbed her shoulders as she braced herself against a sink.

"Do you really think you are?"

"I don't know, but it's a possibility."

"Maybe you should check to be sure."

"Yes, I should. Ange, can you do me a huge favour and go buy a pregnancy test for me? Please?"

"Why don't you just go after work? Or we could go on our lunch."  
"I can't, I'm supposed to have lunch with Booth. And besides, I can't let anyone here know that I'm taking a pregnancy test. It would look more natural for you to be buying one."

"Sweetie, we'd be thrilled for you if you were pregnant. Who don't you want knowing?"

Brennan didn't answer her.

"Oh my-"  
"Don't say it! Don't you even squeal!" Brennan warned her friend.

"Details! Now!"

"No. I'll call you later tonight, but right now, I need one of those test kits. Please Angela, go now, and hurry!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go. But promise me you'll tell me everything later."  
"Yes, I promise."

Angela hurried out of the bathroom with a massive grin on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, both women were back in the bathroom intently watching and waiting for a stick to change colour.

"Ange, what if this comes out positive? I don't want children, you know that."

"It's Booth's baby too."

"I know that, but it's my body, my life."

"We don't even know for sure yet. Let's just wait."

"How much longer?"

"Any second now."

Slowly, the stick changed colours. Brennan looked from the stick to Angela.

"What does it mean?"

The artist checked the box and then glanced back at the stick, then up at Brennan.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?"  
Angela nodded.

Brennan slumped against the wall letting her head drop into her hands, "What am I going to do? What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"I hate to point out the obvious, but you only have three real options."

"Two of which Booth would hate me for."

"So what does that leave you with?"

"A choice I don't know if I'm ready for."

"Well ready or not, here it comes."

"Well I'm not. I need some time to think this over. Promise me you won't tell him Ange, or anyone at all. Just give me a few days to think this through. Please?"  
"Of course. But you do know that Booth will pick up on any small changes pretty quickly."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Angela pulled her friend into a hug, "You'll get through this and do what's right, I know you will."

****

To be continued…

__

You know Brennan keeps the baby, but how does she tell Booth and how does she deal with the pregnancy? More to come soon!

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own "Bones" the characters or plot lines, I am just borrowing them. I promise I'll give them back when I am done. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far or added this story to their alert list! Sorry for the wait, but you get a longer chapter in return._**

The next day the team assembled on the platform, still pouring over the body of their swamp victim.

"What have we got so far?" Cam asked, joining her staff.

"He was stabbed repeatedly in the back. Zack is working on identifying the weapon," Brennan answered.

"Great," Cam smiled, then turned to Angela and Brennan, "You guys hear the gossip?"

"I don't partake in gossip," the anthropologist answered, barely looking up from the body, "It's a waste of time."

"Neither do I, usually, but I thought you two should know in case anyone asks you about it."

Angela perked up at this comment, "Asks us about what?"

"If you're pregnant."

Brennan nearly dropped her clipboard and pen, but recovered at the last minute. Now Cam had her full attention. Angela remained calm saying,

"Where did that rumour come from?"

"Someone found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom near here, so someone in this department is knocked up."

"I wonder who that could be? We'll just have to wait and see," Angela grinned.

"Ange, could you show me your progress on this facial reconstruction?" Brennan requested, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Sure Sweetie, in a few okay?"  
"No, now please."

The two women left the platform for the artist's office and Cam went off to do her own work. When they were gone, Hodgins looked at Zack, a worried expression on his face.

"Dude, Angela left work yesterday and came back with a bag from the drug store. What if she's pregnant?"

Zack didn't flinch, "I think you're just being paranoid. Maybe you should ask her."

"I guess I should. Not that it would matter if she was, it would be great to have a baby, I just don't know if now is the right time," he babbled on.

"What baby?" Booth jumped in as he joined the others on the platform.

"Hodgins thinks Angela is pregnant, I think he's just being paranoid."

"Well if it isn't Angela, then someone in this department is pregnant, you heard Cam," Hodgins shot back.

"Knocked up, really? Anyone else we might know?"

"Unless it's Brennan, which is highly doubtful, then I would place the odds on Angela," Zack stated, "But I think she would have told you already Hodgins."

"You're probably right. So what can we do for you Booth?"  
"I need to see Bones, where is she?"  
"With Angela."

Booth went off in search of his partner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angela! I thought you got rid of that test!" Brennan berated her friend, running her hands through her hair, "What if someone finds out it's me? I haven't even made up my own mind yet!"

"Sweetie, calm down. How is anyone going to figure out that test is yours? I don't think it's that big of a rumour to do random DNA testing. Get a grip."

"Grip on what?"  
"Oh never mind. Just settle down, you'll be fine, no one even thinks it's you. You're the last person anyone would think of."

Brennan took a deep breath, "Alright. As long as no one thinks its me. It's just that Booth can't be given even the slightest clue or he'll figure it out. He can't, not before I have a chance to tell him-"

"Tell me what?" the subject of her concern echoed as he stuck his head in the door.

"That I've almost got that facial reconstruction done," Angela said, trying to save Brennan, who looked scared out of her mind.

"Great. Bones, you alright?"

She gulped then nodded and he raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure?"

Regaining her composure, Brennan glared at him, "I'm fine."  
"Good. Crime scene unit uncovered another skeleton in that marsh. You need to come with me and do your thing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dressed in her cover-alls and boots, Brennan followed Booth to where the crime scene unit had laid the remainder of the body on a tarp.

"The unit was combing the marsh for evidence when they happened upon these," Booth gestured to the bones.

The stench of the corpse rose from the ground and she noted the flesh still clinging to some parts of it. Flies buzzed and swarmed and she swiped at them as she squatted next to the body. She tried to breathe through her mouth to avoid the smell.

"Victim is female, probably in her late twenties, dead no more than four or five days."

With a gloved finger, she prodded at the bones, turning some over. In return, maggots and other insects began to crawl out. Brennan gagged, and then took a deep breath, but got a whiff of the corpse in the process. That was all it took to turn her stomach over completely and she ran as far as possible from the crime scene before she retched.

After, she sat in the shade, and wiped at her mouth with her arm, still slightly dizzy.

"Are you okay Bones? I've never seen you get sick over a body before. Hell, you said you don't throw up," Booth approached her, offering a bottle of water.

She took it gratefully and drank, "I'll be alright. I've just been feeling off lately."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you sick?" he reached to touch her forehead, but she pulled away.

"I don't think so. It was probably the smell of that body on an empty stomach. I didn't eat breakfast."

Booth didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? Cause I thought you were immune to that smell."

He was reading her, his eyes meeting hers and she broke the contact, afraid he would discover her secret.

"I'm fine Booth. Can we drop this and get on with the case, please?" she demanded, pulling herself to her feet and marching back to the body.

"Alright," he muttered, watching her walk away, not entirely sure she was fine, and suspecting there was more to her story than she was letting on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For two days she avoided his concerned look, and his veiled questioning of her health. For two days she barely slept, trying desperately to come to a decision about the baby she was carrying. For two days, Angela asked her endlessly if she had told Booth yet.

Late on the second day Brennan put the kettle on to make tea and went into her living room, collapsing on the couch. It had been a long day at work. They had finally figured out the swamp murders and now she had to prepare the paper work for court. She was just settling in when there was a knock at her door. Sighing, she pushed herself off of the couch to answer it.

Booth stood on the other side, waving a bag of Thai take out in his hand.

"Hey Bones, how you doing? I thought you might want a late night snack," he gave her his charm smile.

She gestured for him to come in and he followed her into the kitchen.

"So have you been feeling okay?" he asked as casually as possible as he grabbed some plates.

She rolled her eyes, "Booth, I'm perfectly fine and you know that. Do you want a beer?" she tried to change the subject.

"Sure. Fine, I'll stop bugging you about that if you want me too."

Brennan tossed him a beer from the fridge, "Stop, please."

He cracked open his beer and took a swig, then looked at her, "None for you?"

She shook her head, "No, not tonight."

Booth began opening the packages of Thai food and dishing them out on the plates. As he did, she took in the smells, feeling hungry all of a sudden. That is until he opened whatever it was that had curry in it. She tried not to gag, tried not to show her reaction but her stomach flipped, and she covered her mouth.

He immediately turned to her, his face etched with concern, "What? Are you alright?"

"The curry…you've got to get rid of that," she begged him.

"But you love this stuff," he waved the box at her.

She pushed it away, "No, it's really got to go."

Booth gave her a look, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Bones? First you puke at a crime scene and now you don't want curried rice, what next?"

"You know perfectly well who I am and that I haven't changed. Now get rid of that rice," she demanded, taking what he said to literally.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, sticking the rice in the fridge. When he turned back to Brennan concern was etched in his face, "But really Bones, I'm worried about you."  
"I thought you said you were going to drop this."

"If you say so. You'd think that with this sudden food aversion and you throwing up that the pregnancy rumours were about you," he joked sarcastically.

She froze. He had heard the rumours. _It's now or never,_ she thought. It was only a matter of time before he figured it out.

"Booth, I'm pregnant," she blurted out bluntly.

The chop sticks that were half way to his mouth dropped, his food spilling, and his jaw hung open. He stood there, watching her for a good minute, his eyes searching hers, trying to determine if she was serious. When she didn't flinch he was finally able to form words.

"Are…are you serious?" he choked out.

"I'm three weeks along."

She watched his eyes shift back and forth as he did the mental calculations.

"Three weeks…that means…oh…" he stuttered.

She nodded, "It's yours."

"It's mine," he echoed, sounding slightly disoriented.

Brennan hadn't known what to expect when she told him, but this dazed and confused act was starting to annoy her, "And it's all your fault!" she spat at him.

That seemed to bring him out of his fog.

"What?!"

"It's all your fault Booth! You got me pregnant!"

"Wait! Hold on one second Bones. Making a baby does take _two_ people," he shot back, "And I believe you were more than willing that night."

It was her turn to let her jaw drop, "You kissed me first! And you opened the bottle of wine!"  
"And you brought us to the hotel! We've been through this before Bones. Plus, I wore protection!"

"Well it failed miserably!"

"At least I wore one. Weren't you on birth control?"

She was speechless. No, she hadn't been on the pill at the time. She'd stopped for awhile after she had broken up with Sully, there had been no point in taking any.

"Well?" he urged her on.

"Maybe I wasn't at the time, but still, your stupid condom was defective."

"Sue the company then. It's not like I poked holes in it."

"Why would anyone want to poke holes in a condom? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

A smile slowly formed on Booth's face and he began to laugh, covering his mouth at first, then laughing out loud.

"What?" she asked him, "What could possibly be so funny right now?"

Booth's laughter was uncontrollable now, and she was getting really frustrated.

"Booth! Tell me what is so funny!"

He took a deep breath before answering her, the grin still remaining on his face, "Besides your lack of social knowledge, it's because we're standing here arguing over a broken condom, and not even talking about what we're going to do now. It's actually kind of ironic if you think about it."  
"What?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"That we're arguing over how this happened when we can't change the fact now."

She hated to admit it, but he was right, "So what do we do now?"

"I believe that is mostly your call. You've had three weeks to think it over, what do you think?" he was being serious now.

"I haven't known for three weeks Booth, I only found out three days ago. That was my pregnancy test in the bathroom."

"Well Hodgins will be relived its not Angela."

"He thought she was pregnant?"

"Yep, was very paranoid about it. But that's beside the point. I'm really happy for you Bones, actually for us."

She didn't answer him.

"What's wrong?"

"Booth, what if I'm not happy? You know my view on having kids, and this wasn't planned."

"Are you saying you don't want the baby?"  
She shook her head, "I'm saying I don't know what I want, nor what to do. These past few days have been hell trying to figure out what this means to me and for us."

Booth closed the distance between them and ran his hand gently along her face, "Temperance, I want you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what, and I'll be there for the baby. It's your choice, but I really hope you choose to keep the baby, and let it be part of both of our lives. I know it seems overwhelming now, but raising a child is the most rewarding experience, believe me."

Her eyes filled with tears, and despite her best efforts, she let them slip down her cheeks.

"Booth, I don't know if I can do this. What if this baby turns out to be as screwed up as I am?"

"If this baby turns out like you, it would be a wonderful thing," he kissed the top of her head and wiped away her tears.

"Damn these hormones," she swiped at her tears, "And damn you for making me change my mind," she half laughed, half cried.

"Changing your mind about what?"  
"Having and keeping this baby. But you have to promise me you'll help me, cause I have no idea what to do."

He pulled her into a big hug, "I promise Temperance. I promise."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author's Note: _ I know everyone has waited over a week for this chapter, but I have an explanation: I blame Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as I did nothing but read and go to work in the last week. My life revolved around finishing that book. So blame J.K. Rowling for writing such an addictive book._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Months Later

Temperance Brennan hesitated outside the door of her superior's office, wondering for the millionth time how this woman would react to what she was about to tell her. Brennan raised her hand and knocked on the door, realizing that standing outside of the door would not accomplish her task.

"Come in," Cam called from behind her desk.

She entered the office and stood awkwardly in the middle.

"What can I do for you Dr. Brennan?"

"I would like to make a request."

Cam gave her a smile, "For what?"

"A leave of absence."

"When and for how long? And you know you can just submit a form to me instead of coming here to ask."

Brennan didn't answer her for a minute, trying to prolong the inevitable of having to tell her the real reason for her request. She wondered if she should have let Booth tell Cam about the baby, but remembered that she would have to do it to get the time off anyways. She knew she should be the one to tell Cam and she knew it had to be in private. She could shock the rest of her team later, but not Cam.

Cam raised an eyebrow, waiting for a reply, "You're being very ambiguous about this Dr. Brennan, is everything alright?"

"I need to request maternity leave."

Her supervisor's mouth formed a silent "o."

"I'll be taking it in August. That's why I didn't submit a form, I don't have one of those."

Cam silently nodded, and then reached into a filing cabinet for the correct slip of paper, handing it to Brennan, "Well I guess congratulations are an order than," she managed to say, "Am I the first to find out?"

The anthropologist shook her head slowly, "After you, only Zack and Hodgins don't know yet."

"Really? Well I suppose that Angela, being your best friend, would know before me. So you've told Booth then?"

Brennan looked away, feeling extremely uncomfortable, "Booth knows," she said to the floor.

"Is he not happy? Is there something wrong?" Cam picked up on her tone.

"No, Booth's very happy about the baby. It's just that," she fidgeted with her hands, "Booth is the father."

If Cam had been shocked that Brennan was pregnant, than that reaction was nothing compared to the bombshell that she had dropped upon her. Cam starred at Brennan, her mouth trying to form words but failing. Finally, she stuttered, "I..I had no idea you two were even, you know, seeing each other."

"We've been discreet."

"No kidding," Cam still looked shocked.

Feeling that she should end the conversation Brennan headed towards the door, "When would you like this back by?" she indicated to the form.

"End of the week will be fine," the other woman answered, seeming to be relieved that the anthropologist was leaving.

Yet before Brennan got to the door Cam called out, "You know it was always been you Dr. Brennan."

"Pardon?" she turned in the doorway.

"You're the one Booth's always loved. Don't think for a moment I didn't notice the way he looked at you, the way he acted around you, and how he would willingly spend time with you over me. It's always been you, I was just the filler."

"I don't know what that means…" she said slowly.

"He got back together with me because he didn't want to cross the line with you. He needed a distraction, I was it. I knew he would go back to you eventually."

"Cam…I didn't mean to upset you-"

Her supervisor waved her off, "You didn't. The whole thing didn't, I saw it coming, hell I should have known better. But Booth and I, we were over before we even began. Don't worry about it," she smiled. There was no bitterness to her voice, "Congratulations Dr. Brennan. It's just shocking to hear that you're pregnant after all you've said."

Bones gave a small laugh, "Trust me, it was just as shocking for me," she replied, leaving the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An angry, frustrated cry, coming from the closet, broke the comfortable silence in the bedroom. Booth rolled over to face the noise, raising his head from the pillow.

"You okay in there Bones?"

He had been spending more nights at her apartment in the last three months, taking up a semi-permanent residence. He knew asking her to move in with him or to find a place to live together would send her running, so he had opted for this route, figuring a slow transition was the answer.

"Bones?" he called again.

Getting another frustrated sigh in response, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and walked over to the closet.

Brennan was standing in her bra and a pair of pants, yet the slacks were not buttoned up. She was glaring down at them and her abdomen with an expression that could turn them into flames.

Booth raised an eyebrow in question while he leaned against the doorframe.

"My pants won't button up," she muttered with a vengeance in her voice.

Booth began to chuckle and she turned her death glare to him. He promptly shut up.

"You," she jabbed a finger at him, "Don't get to laugh."

He bit his lip, trying not to.

"Because you did this to me."

"And you knew this would happen," he replied.

She pulled down her pants, kicked them off and began looking for another outfit, ignoring his comment.

"You're mad because you're going to have to tell people once they begin to notice."

She whipped around to face him, "No. I'm mad because those were my favourite pair of pants."

"Have you told Zack yet? Or Hodgins? Or much less anyone else in the department?"

"Cam and Angela know. I'll tell the others soon enough."

"You know they won't hate you or anything because of this. Their your friends, they'll be happy for you. I'm surprised Angela hasn't planned a baby shower yet."

"Baby shower?"

He smiled at her lack of social knowledge, "Never mind. Maybe you should ask her to go shopping for maternity clothes with you."

"She's already offered," she muttered. Brennan caught Booth's eye, "Do you think they'll think I'm a hypocrite for getting pregnant after all I've said about not having kids?"

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug, "No, not at all. You're allowed to change your mind you know, you're only human. Plus, we didn't really plan this," he rubbed her growing bump gently.

"Definitely not," she gave him a sly grin.

"Yet things have turned out good so far," he smiled back at her.

"So far."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Now what can I make you for breakfast?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week later and Brennan was walking from her office to the platform. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in her office window, she self-consciously pulled her lab coat further around her middle. She still hadn't told everyone about the baby, but knew she had too soon, otherwise they would guess on their own.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam called to her coming from the opposite direction.

"Yes?"

Cam had a few files in her hand and handed them to Brennan, "I wanted to give these to you."

"Do they pertain to our case?"

"No, they're resumes and files on the people I've found to possibly replace you while you're away. I wanted to give you the final call."

"What?"  
"You know someone's going to have to fill in for you while you take care of the baby."

"I wasn't planning on being gone that long and Zack is perfectly capable on his own now."

"When you requested maternity leave I figured you'd take the whole year off."

Brennan's mouth hung open, "A year? I was planning on taking a month at the most."

"And then do what with the baby? You know the first year is the most important."

"But I need to come back here and work."

Cam sighed, "Alright, we'll deal with that later, but for now, you need to approve one of these people to come here for the month that you are gone."

Brennan begrudgingly took the folders, "Fine. But whoever I pick leaves the moment I come back."

Cam nodded, "Be sure to include the team in your decision, as they will be working with the new person."

Brennan continued on her way to the platform, flipping through the folders. She recognized a few of the people Cam had selected and made a mental note to research them on her own before making a decision.

Swiping her card, she walked up the stairs, holding the folders in front of her abdomen. She knew she had to tell the rest of her team about the baby now, she had no other choice now.

"Dr. Brennan, can you come have a look at this skull please?" Zack gestured for him to join her.

"In a minute, I have an announcement to make first if I could have everyone's attention."  
Three pairs of eyes met hers and Angela smiled. Brennan was sure she could read her mind.

"I am going to need everyone's help with something over the next few days," she laid the folders on a table, "One of these people will be coming to work here in a few months, taking over for me while I take a leave of absence."

Zack looked a question at her, "Where are you going?"

"Are you finally taking a real vacation or are you going to identify bones in another exotic location?" Hodgins joked.

"I'm not taking a work sabbatical," she took a deep breath, "I'm going on maternity leave."

Angela squealed despite already knowing about the baby, and Zack dropped the clipboard he was carrying, his eyes wide. Hodgins looked from Angela to Brennan and back again.

"You knew about this?" he asked his fiancé, "Wait, of course you did. And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry babe, it was a best friend thing."

"Zack, are you alright?" Brennan asked him.

"Whoa, Zack, did you just find out that Star Trek got cancelled or something?" Booth said, appearing behind Brennan.

She turned at his touch, "I told him."

"Oh, okay then. About time."

Hodgins eyes grew as wide as Zack's in realization, "Dude! It's yours?"

Booth flushed a little, and his arm snaked around Brennan's waist, "Yes," he answered.

"And that means you all owe me twenty bucks," Angela grinned widely, holding an outstretched palm to her co-workers, "I've been telling you for ages now that they'd get together."

"You had a pool on when we'd…" Booth didn't finish his sentence and his face went even more red.

"I can't believe it…" Zack finally managed to utter, "I never thought I'd hear those words from you Dr. Brennan, but congratulations."

"Thank you Zack."

"So now that the cat's out of the bag you can stop hiding that bump of yours Sweetie," Angela said.

It was Brennan's turn to blush.

"Oh come on, wear it proudly, it's sexy," Angela added.

"So I say we go out and celebrate tonight then. Whose in?" Hodgins asked.

****

To be continued…

The next chapters will skip to the later parts of her pregnancy. More to come soon!  
Remember: Like it, love it, hate it, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

At five months along there was no way Temperance Brennan could deny to the world, or herself, that she was pregnant. Her bump had grown to the noticeable point, and every now and then she was aware of something moving inside of her.

One particular day, her and Booth were in the middle of a case and he currently had their prime suspect in for questioning. It was just after lunch and Brennan watched Booth from behind the one way mirror as he leaned in and made himself intimidating to the suspect. It was then that she felt it and her eyes grew wide. She touched the spot tenderly and felt it again.

Immediately she flew to the door of the interrogation room.

"Booth!" she called to him.

He looked up at her in surprise, "Can it wait Bones?" he answered, giving her the 'I'm busy' look.

"No, come here quick Booth!"

"Bones, we're in the middle of an interrogation here," he gestured at the suspect who was clearly taking the opportunity to breathe, and think after the pressure Booth had put on him.

"Please," she pleaded with him.

"Fine," he sighed, "And when I get back," he addressed the other man, "Your story better not change."

Outside Booth turned on Bones, "This better be important-"

"Feel this," she said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her bump.

His expression went from annoyed to wonder in a matter of seconds and then a huge smile broke out across his face.

"The baby kicked for the first time," Brennan whispered.

"Wow…" he muttered, his eyes transfixed on the bump.

"I thought hearing the heart beat was surreal, but this, Booth, I can't even begin to describe this feeling."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "That was so worth pulling me out of there Bones. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go get us a confession," she grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Seven Months

Brennan waddled out of the bathroom and back to the platform for the umpteenth time that day. Swiping her card, she let out an annoyed sigh as she rubbed at her swollen belly. The baby was on the move again, "Stop it," she hissed at it quietly.

Approaching the Squints, she said, "So where were we?"

Zack gestured to the bones on the table, "I was telling you about this break that looks to be about ten years old, and professionally set."

"Good, put it down as an indicator in the report. What's next?"

"There is an unusual lesion on the upper right femur, I wanted you to take a look at that Dr. Brennan," her former student added.

She nodded and leaned into take a closer look at the bone. As she did, she was stopped not half way by her belly. She huffed and her upper lip curled up in displeasure.

"Um, do you want me to get that for you?" Zack offered hesitantly.

"No."

He backed off quickly.

She turned sideways and grabbed the bone for a closer inspection. She contemplated the lesion then launched into a possible theory for it.

"…or it could have been caused by…damn it, stop that!" she yelped.

"You alright?" Angela appeared at her side.

Brennan's face was full of anger and frustration, "The baby needs to stop doing that."

"What?"

"Kicking me in the ribs in the middle of work," she rubbed circles at top of her belly, "That really hurts, not to mention its very distracting."

Angela giggled, "Well not much you can do about it."

Brennan turned her glare on her and Angela threw her hand over her mouth. A card swipe was heard at the stairs and Booth jogged up.

"Hey everyone," he waved, "Can I borrow Zack?" he asked Brennan.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Zack?"

"Me?" her former student echoed.

"Yeah, you know we discussed this. I need his help recovering some bones we found."

"Field work? Alone?" the younger man whispered.

"Zack can come along, but I'm still perfectly capable of doing field work," Brennan retorted.

Booth rolled his eyes, "We talked about this Bones."

"You spoke, I listened, but I didn't agree to anything," she shot back.

"You said-" Booth began.

"I said I would tell you when I didn't think I was able to do my job anymore."  
He scoffed, "If it was up to you, you'd never go on mat leave. The doctor said to take it easy Bones."

"I'm only seven months pregnant, not dying Booth!"

"You can barely squat down, much less see your feet. How are you supposed to recover remains?"

Angela desperately signed to Booth from behind Brennan to shut up. Hodgins just shook his head.

Her mouth hung open, "Are you saying I'm not capable of that, or are you saying I'm to big to do it?"

"I didn't say that! I'm just trying to make your life easier right now."

"What would make life easier is if you'd let me do my job Booth," she said, her voice dangerously low, "Zack! Get my stuff," she ordered him.

"Don't move Zack," Booth countered.

Poor Zack looked panicked, turning from Booth to Brennan, unsure of who to obey.

"Don't you order him around Booth. He's my student!"

Zack raised his finger to make a point but Booth cut him off, "Your former student. He can make his own decisions now, right Zack?"

Both sets of eyes turned to him.

"I…umm…yes," he gulped.

"Good. Then what are you going to do Zack?" Booth questioned him.

"Tell him you're getting my stuff so we can go together to the scene," Brennan told him.

"Tell her that you're going alone."

"My lab, my rules Booth!"  
"My crime scene, my rules!"  
"This is not your decision to make!"

"And it's not mine either!" Zack suddenly shouted. He rounded on both of them, "Stop fighting through me, both of you!" he turned to Brennan, "With all due respect, I think I can handle the scene alone and you'll be just as valuable in the lab. Booth, I do think it's Dr. Brennan's decision as to what she does, and with the same respect, you can't order me around."

Everyone looked shocked. Hodgins finally broke the silence, "Dude! You finally grew a pair!"

Angela began to laugh and Zack looked at all of them, "I'm sorry I lost my temper," he looked sheepish, "But I couldn't stand the fighting anymore."

The shock wearing off, a smile spread across Booth's face and he clapped Zack on the back, "Hodgins is right, good for you."

Brennan still looked slightly confused, "Fine, I'll stay here, but what does growing a pair mean?"

This only caused the team to laugh harder and Brennan to shrug her shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Eight Months

A knock on her apartment door indicated that Booth had finally made it over to her place, and she wondered why he didn't just use his key to let himself in. Pushing herself off the couch she went to the door to find him standing on the other side with a large box.

"Brought you a present Bones," he gave her his charm smile.

The box was a on a dolly and he wheeled it inside her place. She looked it over and read the label.  
"Did you buy me a television Booth?"

"Yep! A big flat screen to be exact. You'll love it."

"I don't need it."

"You'll be happy to have it once you go on maternity leave and that baby is down for a nap."

She rubbed at her belly, "I'll have plenty of work to do while the baby sleeps."

"Come on Bones, you don't know what you're missing. I'm hooking you up with more than a hundred channels including Discovery and science channels like that."

"I'm sure there are educational channels, but I can just read."

"What about when you just want to kick back and veg?"

"Veg? I don't know what that means."

"You know, give your big old brain a break. I like to kick back with a beer and watch a game, not think for once."

Her eyes widened in realization, "You bought this for yourself! You come here and complain that I don't have a TV, so you go and buy me one. Booth! This isn't for me, it's for you!"

A guilty looked flashed across his face, "No…it's for the baby," he recovered.

"Pardon?"

"Bones, you can't let this kid just grow up without a TV, he'll be a freak at school."

"He or _she_," she stressed, "Will be intelligent. You don't need a television to be popular."

"Okay, it's partially for me then. When I'm here taking care of the baby I'll kick back and watch it," he joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, we'll keep it. But don't just assume the baby is a boy. You keep doing that."

"Well there's a fifty percent chance it is."

"And there's a fifty percent chance it's a girl."  
"Are you saying you want a girl?"

"No, I'm just saying it's a possibility. Why? Do you want a boy?"

"I don't care what we have, as long as it's healthy."

"That's a cop-out answer Booth," she said, lowering herself back onto the couch, "And whatever this baby is, he or she is moving a lot today," she rubbed circles into her belly.

Booth joined her on the couch and began to massage her back. She moaned slightly, "That feels good Booth."

He continued to massage her back adding kisses to her neck. She smiled, her eyes drifting shut.

"Let's move in together," he whispered in her ear.

He felt her tense suddenly at his words.

"What?"  
Her eyes flew open and she turned around to face him.

"I said, let's move in together Bones. I practically live here, and it will make taking care of the baby easier."

"Is the television now a bribe?"

"No, still a gift. But come on Bones, let's live together. Give me a reason why not."

"Well there's…or…" she was lost for words and fell silent.

"I didn't think so. Let's do it Bones," he gave her his charm smile.

"But…"

"But what?" his smile faded.

Suddenly tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffed, "Damn it…" she muttered, wiping at her cheeks.

"Bones, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he reached for her face and she pulled away.

"No Booth, it's not that. I…I really want to do this together, but everything's just come at me so fast. This whole pregnancy and you and I, and I don't know what's happening sometimes. I never thought this would happen to me…And now this, it's just so fast…and I feel horrible saying this, you've been so good to me…I'm just, I'm scared Booth."

She let him take her hand, "We can move slower if you want," he said softly.

"I don't think we have that option any more," she replied, looking down at her belly.

"I guess we just got tossed into this, but you know I'm here for you Temperance."

"I know Booth," she looked him in the eyes, "I love you, you know that."

The smile widened on his face. It was the first time she'd ever said it to him.

"I love you because I trust you. That's why I'm doing this, because I know with you everything will be alright. I just need a moment to be scared, and get past it."

"And I love that you're doing this for me, and you know I'm here no matter what," he whispered, and she allowed herself to let him hold her, "We'll do it your way alright?" he kissed her forehead.

"I like that plan."

****

To be continued…

**__**

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan paced outside the interrogation room, feeling crabby and sore. She was half way through her eighth month of pregnancy and was at the point where she wanted it to be over. The fact that the prime suspect in their current case was not talking was not making her feel any better. Her and Booth both knew he was guilty, they just needed him to say the right thing to be able to nail him. Inside, Booth was having a very difficult time trying to get much more than a full sentence out of the other man.

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly, counting to ten silently as the baby hiccupped again, a habit it had picked up lately. The methodical rhythm of the hiccups was driving her insane as she felt another one spasm through her uterus.

The door to the room opened and Booth walked out.

"He's not talking," he sighed.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her lower back.

"I've tried all my best stuff with him, he's going to be hard to crack. Are you sure we can't just bury him in evidence Bones?"

"We can but it won't be as substantial as an actual confession. Plus we need to know where he buried the other body."

"Is there anything else that might trigger him you can think of?"

"You know I hate psychology, and you're the people person Booth."

"Well I'm not getting to far with him right now. Maybe if we hold him overnight," Booth wondered.

Brennan huffed, "No. We're not giving him time to think up another story. I can't take much more of this Booth."

"Unless you can think of another tactic, then we're holding him."

She let out a frustrated sigh. There was no way she was going to go through another interrogation with this man, it was really pissing her off, "Let me talk to him," she said.

"What?"

"Let me in there Booth. If he isn't going to talk to you-"

"What makes you think he'll talk to you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What have we got to loose?"

Brennan walked into the room and starred at the man in custody.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat at her.

Booth followed her in, "Show the woman a little respect there Andy," he shot back.

"So you've given up and sent in the pregnant woman huh? I'm real scared now."

"You should be," Brennan placed her hands on the table, leaning in towards Andy, "You know, I'm sick and tired of this game we've been playing with you. We know you're guilty, and even if you don't talk, there's a mountain of evidence all pointing to you. So you have two choices now Andy. You can either try and save yourself by confessing, telling us where the other body is, or you can screw yourself over and keep quiet, thus guaranteeing a spot on death row. Understand?"

Andy bit his lip and stared right back at Brennan, his eyes shifting across hers, as if trying to read her mind. She held his gaze, eyes unblinking.

"And what makes you think that you can intimidate me any worse than FBI man?"

"Cause I'm hormonal and pissed off. You make us question you again and I swear you'll live to regret it. I may be eight months pregnant but I can still kick your ass," she hissed at him.

A tiny look of panic formed in Andy's eyes and his gaze shifted to Booth's.

"She's not lying," Booth muttered.

Andy's eyes went back to Brennan's and she looked as if she was about to jump down his throat.

He gave her a full confession.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Nine Months

Dr. Grace O'Neil was in the middle of examining the latest murder victim the FBI had brought to the lab, and was in the middle of giving her thoughts to her colleagues when she heard the voice of her predecessor. She inwardly sighed, trying not to show the frustration on her face, reminding herself to be kind to the other woman, despite how annoying she was becoming.

Grace had taken over the position two weeks ago when Dr. Brennan had finally gone on maternity leave (due in part to her doctor's insistence that she rest, and her partner's concern). Yet neither of those reasons had stopped the pregnant woman from dropping in frequently at the lab to assess things and give her opinion on the current cases. She also liked to drop by when she was bored to work on her civil war soldiers.

The recurrent visits were beginning to annoy Grace, who found them to be condescending to her skills and the confidence Brennan should have placed in her after selecting her for the job. Yet she never spoke out against the other woman, for she had heard of the wrath Dr. Brennan was capable of, especially in the heightened state of hormones. Instead she bit her tongue, reminding herself that it was a dream fulfilled to be working in the Jeffersonian.

"Hello everyone," Brennan greeted them as she waddled up to the group.

"Dr. Brennan, what brings you here?" Grace asked as pleasantly as she could.

"Booth was telling me about this case and I wanted to see it for myself."

"I'm sure Booth also told you he'd bring you photos and to stay at home and rest," Angela replied.

Grace liked the artist, she seemed to be the only one who would stand up to Brennan.

The anthropologist shot her best friend a look, "I still have at least ten days till my due date, so why shouldn't I be here?"

"We're doing quite well here. Angela was about to get us a facial reconstruction," Grace said.

Brennan ignored her, "Zack, tell me about this lesion here," she pointed to something on the arm.

Zack began to ramble off probable causes of it, or what it could be.

"Did you notice this as well Dr. O'Neil?" Brennan questioned her.

"No, but I haven't finished my complete examination yet."

"Well then you shouldn't be asking Angela to do a reconstruction yet."

"But I'm done with the skull."

"Maybe I'll have a look at it before Angela does, just to make sure nothing was missed," Brennan shot back, sliding on a pair of gloves and picking up the skull.

Grace gritted her teeth. She had had it with this woman.

"Dr. Brennan, with all due respect, the lab can function without you. I am perfectly capable of examining this skeleton on my own, and if I need help, I have Zack. You do remember that you chose me to take your place. I am assuming that was because you placed some sort of trust in me?"

Grace stared her down, but behind her façade she was quivering with fear. Brennan kept the eye contact as if trying to call the other woman's bluff.

"I chose you because of my confidence in your abilities, but may I remind you this is still my lab, and I have free reign to work here when I feel like it."

"It may be your lab, but this is my case," Grace challenged.

"A case that my partner is working, therefore tying me to it as well."

"Your partner brought me this case."

Angela watched the two women and knew the petite blonde, Grace, would be eaten alive if Brennan lost it on her. She decided it was time to defuse the situation.

"Sweetie," she addressed Brennan, "You aren't really on this case, and you probably should be at home resting-"  
"I'm fine."

"Does Booth know you're here?" Angela replied simply, pulling out her cell phone.

The determination drained from Brennan's face at the mention of his name and she swiped at the cell phone in her best friend's hand, but the artist pulled it out of her reach.

"Angela! You will not call him!"

"Then go home and rest."  
Brennan stuck out her lower lip in a pout, "I can still work…"

"I'm calling Booth."

"Fine! I'll go home, but I'm taking work from my office with me," she answered, much like a defiant child.

"As long as you're doing it from your couch," Angela called after her as Brennan headed down the stairs.

Grace let out a sigh of relief and her shoulders slumped. A sympathetic smile spread across Angela's face, "Don't worry about her, she's a work-a-holic and therefore naturally territorial. And stubborn. Good for you for trying to stand up to her though."

"Well thanks for saving me. Do you think she'll stop dropping by once the baby comes?"

Angela chuckled, "I can't guarantee that. She might just cart everything to her office. Just hope she's to tired to do so. Hang in there, you'll get used to her. And if all else fails, threaten to call Booth."

"I didn't think Dr. Brennan was scared of anyone."

"It's his baby, and he's one of the only people she'll listen to, besides me. Trust me, he'll back you up in sending her home any day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

One Week Past the Due Date

Brennan flipped off the television and paced her apartment yet again. Her laptop sat on the kitchen table, open to her latest manuscript, but she clicked it shut. She had been plagued by writer's block for days now, and boredom for even longer. Banned from the lab by Booth and Angela, she was going stir crazy waiting for this baby to come. She was beyond frustrated when she hadn't gone into labour on her due date, and even more angry when Angela told her that this was common among pregnant women. She felt useless and she hated it.

"Enough…" she muttered. Grabbing her purse and keys, she headed for the door. If nothing else she could identify some soldiers at the lab. She would lay down the law with Angela and Booth wasn't supposed to be in, so she should be safe. It was off to the Jeffersonian for her, she was done with waiting around for the baby to come.

To be continued…

__

So this is where the first chapter's prologue comes in. Next up, labour.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, its greatly appreciated!!

Booth was bored, very bored. The meeting he was in was going on and on. The caffeine high from his morning coffee had long since worn off and it was taking all his effort to try and remain awake. He stifled yet another yawn and attempted to look like he was paying attention as Cullen continued to talk about something Booth could hardly care about. Just as his eyes were drifting shut again his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, jolting him back into reality. As inconspicuously as possible he pulled his phone out from his jacket and looked at the caller ID. It was Angela and he hit the off button, figuring he would call her back after the meeting. His eyes wandered back to the power point presentation and then began to grow heavy again. Suddenly he was brought crashing back to earth again by his vibrating phone and he cursed mentally at it. This time it was a 911 text from Angela, and his eyes grew wide at it's message.

"Agent Booth, is there something more interesting then my presentation you'd like to share?" Cullen shot at him.

Booth should have felt embarrassed but instead he said excitedly, "Actually I've got to go, Brennan's having the baby!"

He bolted out of his chair and the room, leaving a stunned supervisor behind him.

The ride to the hospital should have taken twenty minutes, or more, (on a good day, with no traffic), but with the flashing lights on and driving at top speed, Booth got there in ten. He ran into the hospital, flashing his badge at those who stood in his way, fighting towards the desk.

"Hello? I need some help here," he waved around his badge at the nurses station, trying to get someone's attention.

An older woman who was smacking gum finally meandered over to him and he drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Yes?" she drawled.

"I need to know where Dr. Temperance Brennan was taken. She was brought in here in labour."

"Maternity is on the third floor, she's up there," the nurse answered as she walked away.

Booth raced off again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan sat uncomfortably in the hospital bed, breathing through another contraction.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Is there anything I can get for you?" Angela hovered by her side, caught somewhere between panic and sheer glee at the thought of the baby coming.

"I want Booth," she mumbled through clenched teeth.

"He's on his way, you know how long it takes to get here sometimes."

There was a knock on the door and Zack stuck his head in, followed by Hodgins, "Is it safe to come back in yet?"

The nurse had kicked them out while they got Brennan settled in her room. Angela smiled at the squints and waved them in.

"So what did the doctor say?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm a long way from pushing," Brennan huffed.

"My mother was in labour for nearly two days with older sister. It took her more than sixteen hours to deliver me," Zack commented.

The anthropologist glared at her former student, "Out!" she hissed, pointing her finger at the door.

Zack retreated quickly, leaving a scared looking Hodgins behind. Brennan turned her glare on him, "Unless you have a way to make this baby come faster you can leave as well."

"Gladly. Good luck," Hodgins raced for the door.

Angela stifled a grin as she turned her attention back to Brennan, "I'm sure you won't be in labour that long," she reassured her friend.

"No I won't be. This baby is being delivered within the next few hours," she glowered down at her abdomen.

"Um, hate to tell you this Sweetie, but you really can't make that baby come out."

"I'm well aware of that, but I can think otherwise," Brennan replied, rubbing at her belly, mentally willing the baby to be born.

Both women turned at the sound of someone at the door of the room.

"Bones! Thank God I didn't miss it," Booth panted as he tore into the room, sweat dripping from his brow.

Angela laughed, "I don't think anyone's ever delivered a baby in under half an hour. You made good time here, what'd you do, run every red light?"  
Booth looked away from the artist guiltily and turned to Brennan, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, never felt better," she answered dryly.

"Well if you get to the point where the pain is to much you can always have an epidural," Angela offered.

"No. No drugs. Women all over the world deliver naturally all the time, why shouldn't I? I can handle this."

The artist threw up her hands in defence, "Alright, whatever you want, it's your baby."

"What did the doctor say?" Booth prodded her, still running on adrenaline.

"I'm about five centimetres dilated, so half way there, but no where near pushing yet."

He nodded, "Good."

"No it's not good Booth! I don't want to be in labour forever!"

"But you're half way to pushing, so that's good," he quickly recovered.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Five Hours Later…

Brennan paced the room, her hands on her lower back, exhaling air through pursed lips. Booth followed closely behind her, and she swatted him away again.  
"I'm having a contraction Booth, not dying," she growled, "You don't need to follow my every step."

He retreated to the chair in the room, biting back a sarcastic comment lest she bite his head off again.

The door to the room opened and Angela walked back in carrying a cup.

"I brought you more ice chips," she offered the Styrofoam cup to Brennan, "How are you holding up?"

The anthropologist grimaced, "I want this baby out. Now."

"Well at last check you were much closer to pushing, so hopefully it won't be to much longer. You sure you don't want an epidural?"

"No. I said no drugs."

"Hodgins called again from the lab. Zack and him want me to call as soon as the baby is born. Dr. O'Neil sends her congratulations too."

Brennan looked like she could care less. She bit her lower lip as she breathed through the next contraction.

Booth watched her close her eyes, saw her face contort in pain, "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

She nodded slowly, "I think I need to push."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Push Temperance, that's it. Three, two, one, breathe. Good job," the doctor told her as she leaned back, and Booth wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You're doing great," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I want the drugs," she hissed.

"What?"  
"I said I want an epidural Booth."

He glanced at the doctor who shook his head, "I'm sorry Temperance, but it's a little late for an epidural now."

Before she could respond she was leaning forward again, bearing down as she pushed.

"Ugh! Booth you bastard! You did this to me!" she cried out.

His eyes grew wide in pain as well as she squeezed his hand, "Hey, I wore protection," he reminded her.

She shot him a look that could burst things into flames, "You got me drunk and pregnant!"

"And you brought us to the hotel room. We've played this blame game several times Bones. It's to late to change things now."

She glared at him, "This is your fault….ow!"

"Push, that's it, almost there Temperance," the doctor encouraged her, "Keep going, I see the head."

"I…want…the…drugs!" she yelled.

"Okay, one last push," the doctor said loudly.

And suddenly an infant's cry filled the room.

"It's a girl! congratulations!"

Brennan collapsed into her pillows as Booth kissed her forehead again, "We have a girl, a baby girl…" he repeated.

"Do you want to cut the cord Agent Booth?" a nurse asked him.

His smile said yes. After, the nurse brought the swaddled baby over to the new mother, placing the tiny girl on Brennan's chest.

"Wow…" she choked out before tears began streaming down her cheeks, "She's so tiny…"

"She's beautiful," Booth whispered, a tear running down his cheek as he watched his Bones with their daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela's squeal broke the comfortable silence of the room as she came in, followed closely by Zack and Hodgins. She immediately was at Brennan's side, cooing over the baby in the anthropologist's arms.

"She's so cute! She looks like you Sweetie. What colour are her eyes?"

Brennan smiled, "Brown, like Booth's."

The FBI agent sat next to the bed, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"What did you name her?" Hodgins asked.

"Sophie Christine Brennan-Booth," Bones said to the infant in her arms.

Angela then scooped up little Sophie, cradling her in her own arms, "You're going to be so spoiled," she looked at Booth, "And Daddy's little princess as well," she winked at him. Booth's grin only got bigger.

After the squints had finished visiting, Brennan rested as Booth held his daughter.

"Thank you," the whisper brought Booth's eyes to Brennan's and he raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"  
"For getting me drunk and pregnant, and then convincing me to keep her."

"I thought I was a bastard," he joked gently, "But you're welcome."

She leaned over and captured his lips with hers.

****

To be continued…

__

Who thought it was going to end with the birth? Nope, not the end yet. There's still another chapter yet, and it will deal with Brennan juggling work and motherhood!

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Exactly one month after the baby was born, Temperance Brennan marched back into the Jeffersonian to go back to work. She had called the previous week, informing Cam that she would be returning to work. After much arguing and negotiating, Cam finally agreed to let her come back, but reminded the anthropologist that the full year of maternity leave was still available, and that she would keep Dr. Grace O'Neil on call if Brennan should change her mind.

So, bright and early on that first Monday morning, Dr. Brennan came into work pushing a stroller and carting around a huge baby bag.

As Brennan set up her office for the infant, Angela appeared in the doorway.

"You really were serious about getting right back to work," Angela marvelled.

"Of course I was. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Sophie and getting work accomplished at the same time. She sleeps most of the day anyways, so why not be productive?"

The artist went over to the stroller to pick up the sleeping girl.

"Don't!" Brennan cut her off before she could touch Sophie, "She just went back to sleep. If you wake her now, I'll get nothing done all morning."

Angela held up her hands in defence, "Alright then. Though I have to ask you, what does Booth think about you getting back to work so soon?"

Brennan busied herself at her desk, "Oh, he doesn't mind," she muttered.

Her friend could smell the deception, "He doesn't know, does he?"

"It's not that he doesn't know, it's more like he thinks I'm just coming here to get some paperwork done, and it's not a lie. I'll be doing paperwork concerning our cases. Zack can do the field work for me."

Angela rolled her eyes, "So Booth doesn't know you've gone off mat leave?"

"He doesn't need to know Angela," Brennan answered sternly.

"Well he's going to find out eventually. Then what?"

"We'll talk, and I'll come back to work. He doesn't control me."

"That's for sure. But don't you want the time off? Don't you need time to sleep, do things for yourself? I thought babies were supposed to be a lot of work."

"She is, but I've adjusted. Being here is time for me, and I only slept a little more before she came then I do now. I'll be fine Ange, stop worrying."

"Fine, if that's what you want. Do you intend to bring her to the lab every day?"

"I don't see why not."

"Did you clear it with Cam?"  
"Sort of."

Angela rolled her eyes again. Brennan moved from behind her desk and grabbed her lab coat, "Now I've got remains to identify, so are you coming?"

"What about Sophie?"

The anthropologist picked up a baby monitor from her desk and waved it at Angela, "The other one is in my pocket. If she wakes up, I'll hear her. She'll be fine in here, its quiet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, as Brennan was finishing up her initial report on the remains, Cam came to check up on the team.

"Dr. Brennan, welcome back," she greeted her.

"Thank you. I've just about finished with these notes, and Angela's going to work on a-"

She was cut off by the sound of a baby's cry coming from her pocket.

Cam raised an eyebrow, "Is that what I thought I heard?"

She pulled the baby monitor from her pocket, "Sophie's up," she said simply.

"Where is she?" her supervisor asked.

"In my office."

"You brought her to work?"  
"Where else was I going to leave her?"

"I don't know, maybe daycare, a baby-sitter? You're the one who insisted on coming back from maternity leave."

"Anthropologically speaking it is unnatural for our species to leave our young with someone else. The whole notion of someone else taking care of my child is a little unsettling. Would you really want someone else bringing up your child?"

"It may have been unnatural at some point, but now daycare is a perfectly acceptable place to leave a child. That or with relatives. Weren't Booth's parent's in town?"

"They left last week, after much insistence from us that we were fine with our own child."

The baby wailed again over the monitor.

"I've got to go to her, she probably needs to be fed," Brennan hurried off the platform towards her office, leaving a confused Cam in her wake.

"Was she serious about having the baby here with her?" the supervisor wondered out loud.

"Does Brennan joke about anything?" Angela answered back.

"Bones doesn't get very many jokes, and she tells even less," Booth added as he appeared on the platform, "By the way, where is my partner?"

"Just left for her office, something about feeding the baby," Cam replied, still perplexed by Brennan and her reasoning.

"Feeding the baby? Did she bring Sophie here?" It was Booth's turn to look shocked.

Angela nodded.

"How long was she coming in for? She mentioned paper work, but I thought she'd be home for dinner."

"Paper work? You do know she's back on cases, right Booth?" Cam told him.

"No…"

"She called me and asked to go off of mat leave last week."

"Really?"

Booth turned on his heel and headed for his partner's office. On the way he was listing several arguments in his head, but was stopped in the doorway at the sight of Bones feeding the baby on her couch. The infant was nestled close to Brennan, quite happy to get what she wanted. A goofy grin spread across Booth's face as he watched Bones smiling happily down at Sophie.

Finally he walked in, "Hey," he said quietly, the grin still on his face.

"Hi Booth," Brennan replied, oblivious to his reason for being in her office.

"How's my baby girl?" he addressed the infant, stroking her small hand.

"Much better now," Brennan answered for her.

Booth looked around the office and noticed the small changes. Their stroller sat by Brennan's desk, and on her table was the baby bag. Across the couch lay a new soft pink blanket.

"So how long were you planning on bringing Sophie to work with you?" Booth asked casually.

"As long as I can. I can take care of her and do work at the same time."

"Cam said you went off mat leave."

"So?"

"That means you're back on case work. What about the field work?"  
"Zack can do it, for now."

"You'll miss it," he gave her his charm smile, "And me. Besides, you could take the year off to be with Sophie instead of carting her here. Or we could hire a nanny."

"No nannies Booth, I want to care for her."

"Well you can't do that and work both full time."

She got a determined look on her face, "Watch me."

"And what happens when you do have to come back out in the field?"

"Angela can watch Sophie, and if she can't, then I'll leave her with Zack."  
Booth's eyebrows shot up, "You wouldn't leave our baby with a nanny, but you'd leave her with Zack? He's barely human, what makes you think he can take care of an infant?"

"He has a big family Booth, lots of siblings and cousins. He's told me how he's had to care for them before. Zack's perfectly capable of babysitting Sophie for a few hours."

"Are you two talking about me?" Dr. Addy's voice came from the doorway.

"Yes we were. Come in Zack," Brennan called.

Zack took a few steps into the room, then realized what Brennan was doing. His face went red and he turned away from her.

"Maybe I should come back another time," he stuttered.

Booth looked from Brennan to Zack, then back to Bones, "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

"Booth! Wait Zack. Does breastfeeding make you uncomfortable?"

The former lab assistant nodded, still turned away from her.

"Well it shouldn't. It's a perfectly natural thing to do, and besides, in some countries the breasts aren't even sexualized because they are a primary form of nourishment from such a young age."

"I am well aware of those facts Dr. Brennan, but the fact that you're doing it is what makes me uncomfortable. It's not something I'm used to seeing, nor do I want it to be."

"You know, he has a point. I'm not even comfortable with him being in the room right now," Booth added.

"They're my breasts, and they're being used for their natural purpose. I'm quite comfortable."  
By this time, Zack was already out the door, and Booth was blushing a bit. Brennan only glared at him, "It's true Booth, women do this all the time."

"Yeah, but you're my woman and I don't feel comfortable letting anyone else look at your, um, assets, other than me and the baby."  
Her eyebrow shot up, "Now you're just being chauvinistic-"  
"…and displaying alpha male tendencies."

She laughed, "So you do listen to me."

"Spending this much time with you, I was only bound to pick up on some things."

"What else did you pick up on?" she said playfully.

"Some of that scientific language you and the squints use, not to mention you've shown me on numerous occasions how stubborn you are."

She narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Like how you're to stubborn to just take the time off to be with Sophie. You could always just come in a few days a week, and take the rest of the time off."

Brennan sighed, "Fine, I'll think about it."  
He smiled at her, "There are other things I've picked up on too."  
She raised her eyebrow at him and he continued, "Like when you're mad, and your cheeks flush, it's absolutely beautiful."  
She blushed.

"And how when you look at Sophie, you look like you couldn't love anything else more in the world."

Brennan smiled.

"I know, and I've also noticed that despite how stubborn you are, you're willing to change. Who would have thought that Temperance Brennan would be a mother."

She nodded, "I never understood how women did this before, how they could be mother's, but now I do. It's all because of love, you can't help but love your children."

"Well, it's a natural, biological anthropological thing too," Booth joked.

Brennan laughed, "That too. But that's all I thought about before. I've discovered the emotional, joyous side to motherhood now."

"I guess you could call it an act of serendipity then."

"Yes, but I would never have gotten here if you hadn't gotten me drunk, or had the condom not broken."  
He rolled his eyes playfully, "Or if you hadn't told the driver to go to the hotel…"

The End

Serendipity:

1.

an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident.

2.

good fortune; luck: the serendipity of getting the first job she applied for.

**Thanks again for all the reviews!  
Don't forget, Bones premiers on September 25th now, not the 19th and season two comes to DVD on the 11th!**


End file.
